The present Assignee has already proposed an information distribution system in which the information such as a large number of musical number data (audio data) or picture data as a database in a server device, the portion of the voluminous data information required or desired by the user is distributed to a large number of intermediate server devices, and in which data of the intermediate server devices specified by the user is copied (downloaded) to a portable terminal device personally owned by the user.
For example, if, in the above-mentioned information distribution system, the service configuration in case of downloading the musical number data to a portable terminal device is scrutinized, it may in general be contemplated that audio signals of plural musical numbers on the musical number basis or on the album basis are digitized and stored in the server device and the musical numbers thus digitized are transmitted from the server device via the intermediate server devices to the user's portable terminal devices.